My Uncle, the Tenth
by Celestia Craven Genesis
Summary: The Dursleys send their nephew to Petunia's uncle, the head of the Since the CEDEF takes up all Iemitsu's time, Harry is instead sent to Tsuna, the Tenth Boss of the most powerful Family in the When the wizards from England come to Italy to find their Boy-Who-Lived, they find someone raised to one day take the place of the


**Published**: Sunday, July 29, 2012

**Notes**: To clarify, wizards will generally be weaker than Harry and the Guardians. Sort of like in _Fairy_ _Tail_, where wizards who have a good bit of muscle are better than wizards who study all day. Since the Hyper Will Flames are sorta like magic, in that way their equal. But _then_ you add that Harry has actual magic _and_ also has taken martial arts classes for as long as he can remember _and_ he has Hyper Intuition too. So he'll kick major butt. I'm not exactly sure what you call your grandfather's brother's son, so I'm just using 'uncle' and 'nephew', usually. And just shut up about how it seems a little . I couldn't work it to actually fit, so just deal. Maybe I'll fix it later. And of course the disclaimer: I don't own _Harry_ _Potter_ or _Reborn_. I am learning how to play _Hedwig's_ _Theme_ on the piano though.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry Receives a Strange Letter

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal looked back at the infant on the doorstep one last time before they left the street magically––as if they were never there at all.

In their minds was only one thought––_Good luck, Harry Potter_.

But as Harry was left alone, they couldn't imagine what luck herself had in store for the boy.

~ oOo ~

A piercing female scream cut through the early morning silence from the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive. A woman had her hands cupped around her face, staring down at a basket.

A large, fat man hurried toward the source of the scream, worried for the wellbeing of his wife. "What is it?!"

A woman whose face was pinched like she was sucking a lemon ran toward the man and gripped his arm. "It's _them_! They left us my sister's child, Vernon!"

Vernon Dursley's face turned a strange, purple color. "Not if I can help it!"

Petunia Dursley shook her head to stop Vernon from doing anything particularly stupid in his rage. "No; they will know for sure if we send him to an orphanage or something like that. We will have to take care of him ourselves. Read the letter; there's some sort of _freakiness_ that keeps him safe when he's with family."

Vernon huffed in fury. "I don't think so! As long as he is with family, they have no reason to bother us, right? So, send him to your uncle."

Petunia paused, her face blank as the thought ran through her mind. Her face slowly turned into a positively smug smile. She tackled her husband, pecking his cheek and squeezing him in a hug. "That's it! You're a genius, Vernon! _He'll_ take care of Harry!"

~ oOo ~

Gokudera sighed as he drove the sports car through the foreign streets. Though he knew many languages simply by having been around the Mafia since childhood, being in foreign countries and having to speak foreign languages always managed to frustrate him. The dynamite master looked around the neighborhood located in England, frowning at all the unimaginative cookie-cutter houses. He could just _feel_ the itty bitty minds of the people in the houses around him starting to squeeze him. He could, really!

The man's mind wandered to what the Tenth had entrusted him to take care of for him––though the Baseball Idiot had been sent as well.

~ oOo ~

_Flashback_

~ oOo ~

The Tenth Boss of the most powerful Family in the Mafia––the Vongola––stood up from his antique desk and walked to the door, abandoning his paperwork temporarily as his most trusted subordinates, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, walked into his office.

Tsuna smiled widely at the sight of his friends. "Gokudera! Yamamoto! It's good to see you. I have an important favor I need to ask of you. I need you to escort someone very important from England to our main base here in Italy."

Gokudera grinned, "Of course, Tenth!" he said with enthusiasm, his willingness to help immediately apparent.

"Hey, Tsuna," Yamamoto asked with an easy smile. "Who are we escorting?"

"My father's grandson," Tsuna said matter-of-factly.

Gokudera froze in surprise before starting to berate himself. "I didn't know Tenth had family in England! I'm an absolute failure as a Right-Hand-Man!"

The Tenth smiled nervously. "Don't worry about it, Gokudera. Everyone in the Vongola tries to keep it quiet––there's no way you could have known."

Gokudera stopped blaming himself, showing some growth from just a few years ago when he wouldn't have let it drop so quickly. "I don't mean to pry, Tenth, but why? And why are you letting us know now?"

"My father's older brother by nineteen years," and here Tsuna grimaced, "moved to England before I was born. He learned about the Vongola and ran away from the Family. I didn't know why he left until Reborn became my tutor––at that point it was easy to figure out. He changed his name to Jonathan Evans, married, and had two daughters."

"You aren't inviting . . . _him_ . . . are you?" Gokudera asked hesitantly, not quite sure if he could keep his mouth closed with all the insults he wanted to hurl at the man for abandoning the Vongola Famigila. Though, Gokudera changed his mind as he thought, _Without him leaving and abandoning the Vongola, the status of heir would not have fallen to the Tenth._

Tsuna shook his head slowly. "No. I couldn't if I wanted to––he's dead. Supposedly, he and his wife died in a car crash a few years ago. But he left behind two daughters, Petunia and Lily. The elder is happily married to Vernon Dursley, with a child named Dudley. The younger sister Lily, however, was murdered with her husband James only a little while ago. She also had a child though––named Harry. He was sent to Petunia as his closest known relative, but she contacted me to take him away. She said, quote, 'We don't want anything to do with their kind.' She wants us to take him in. Dad is too busy with the CEDEF to help, so he's my responsibility."

Gokudera wasn't sure how to react to that. He was happy that the Tenth's uncle's grandson would be coming, but he didn't like the words of the cousin at all.

Tsuna sighed and leaned back against his desk. "I asked Hibari to look up the records on Lily, James, and Harry. He came up with almost nothing. After she turned eleven, Lily legally disappeared until her death just a few days ago. Her husband doesn't legally exist except for birth and death records."

_So_, Gokudera read between the lines. _They might be Mafia._

Gokudera clenched his fists and quickly tucked them behind his back, at once both displeased that the Tenth's family had disrespected him and pleased that the Tenth's family member would be joining them in the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna's mother had remained in Japan, and Tsuna's father remained as distant to his son as always. It would be good for Tsuna to have a blood family member nearby––even if Tsuna would always have the Family.

~ oOo ~

Gokudera quickly shook out of his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He scanned the house numbers and stopped the car, having arrived at Number Four Privet Drive. Both he and Yamamoto walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

The door creaked open after a few moments, a woman standing there who looked as if she had just smelled something truly foul. "I'm guessing that my uncle sent you?" she asked.

Petunia studied the pair, who were both clothed in plain black business suits. Her father had never told her exactly why he disliked his family so much, and Petunia couldn't find anything wrong with the two young men. Granted, one of them had _silver_ hair, but it wasn't like they were wizards.

Gokudera nodded, keeping his chin held high. "Good afternoon, Ma'am. My name is Hayato Gokudera and this is my associate Takeshi Yamamoto. May I ask where Harry Potter is at the moment?" he asked in accented English.

Petunia paused for a moment before she opened the door wider. "He's inside. Wait here."

Petunia walked to the Living Room and picked up Harry by his middle, wrapping him better in the baby blanket as she moved back to the door. She looked down at him, seeing the green eyes of her mother and sister there––the eyes she had wanted for her own so much as a little girl.

". . . You will take good care of him?" she asked hesitantly. Though the boy was one of _their_ kind, he was still family. She didn't want him hurt or dead, just far away.

Gokudera nodded seriously, holding out his hands for the bundle. "Your uncle's son is a very important and influential person, Mrs. Dursley. He'll be well taken care of. In fact, he'll be safer with the Tenth than anywhere else in the world, so long as he is under our protection."

As Petunia carefully handed over the child, she caught sight of a ring on the silver-haired young man's finger. She looked at it a moment, gasping as it glowed as if a _flame_ were flickering in the gem. She quickly glanced at the other man, seeing a similar ring on his own right index finger. She then looked at the silver-haired man's face, her eyes wide with shock.

"I . . . suppose so," she said at last, having finally seen a small glance of the world that her father had disliked so much.

As the young man with steely, determined eyes walked away with her nephew held protectively in his arms, she closed the door and leaned against it, breath taken away.

_So . . . _she thought, _this is the Vongola Family._

~ oOo ~

Gokudera lifted aside the folds of the blanket to see the Tenth's newest family member, shielding the young boy from the early November cold. Emerald green eyes looked up at him with a curious glint.

Gokudera smiled brightly at the bundle, whispering as if he were sharing a secret. "Don't worry. Your mother and father may be gone, but we're your family now. You'll see. There's no one better to have guarding your back than the Vongola."

The child seemed to understand, because he smiled widely.

Yamamoto peeked over Gokudera's shoulder. "He's pretty cute, isn't he?" he said, switching to his native language, Japanese.

Gokudera replied, "Maybe you should take him while I drive. You're better with kids."

Yamamoto glanced over, slightly concerned. "You sure?"

Gokudera nodded, and Yamamoto was reassured that the silver-haired explosives expert was simply stating a fact. Gokudera had had low self confidence for a long time, and he was only recently seeing his own worth under the Vongola Guardians' companionship.

"Okay, then," Yamamoto said, shrugging.

The pair of them reached the end of the block where they had parked their car––just in case one of the neighbors was watching and saw an extremely expensive sports car in the neighborhood and became curious.

Gokudera took a key from his pocket, unlocking the car and allowing Yamamoto to plop the kid into a car seat.

Gokudera called to the back, "We're heading off. Is Harry all set?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto replied, grinning. He turned toward Harry, tickling his tummy. "Well, Tsuna will be happy to meet you––won't he, Little Vongola?"

~ oOo ~

Tsunayoshi Sawada was once again sitting behind his desk at the Vongola Mansion in Italy––where he was always sitting, doing endless amounts of paperwork, except in rare cases. He was currently going over the security plans for the new underground safehouse he had installed which was currently considered one of Hibari's bases unless needed.

"Oh boy," the Tenth said, sighing as he read the request for more birdseed that most certainly was not supposed to be in the security plans. _Hibari really didn't have to adopt an entire _**_flock_**_ of strange birds,_ he thought to himself. Though Hibird would always by Hibari's favorite pet, he seemed to have a soft spot for any creature. He just happened to adopt birds.

Gokudera flung open the ancient oak doors without knocking, knowing that the Tenth had no Mafia business that he kept from his friends. None of the Guardians ever really bothered to knock on the door anyway. Yamamoto followed him, grinning even wider than usual.

Tsuna stood up quickly, tipping his office chair over in the process. "Did everything go all right?!" he asked worriedly.

"Yup! Gokudera's been sticking with the Little Vongola like glue," Yamamoto said, laughing.

Tsuna rushed over to the blue-bundled baby in Gokudera's arms––he normally would have sensed or seen Harry immediately, but he had been worried. He almost made it, but a pineapple-haired young woman got there first, a green clothed blur in front of him.

Chrome swiped the child right out of Gokudera's arms and started cooing. "He's so cute!"

Tsuna sighed, not really concerned. "Even after I become the Boss of the most powerful Mafia Family in the world, I still can't seem to beat any of you guys at anything . . ."

Chrome looked behind her, seeing that she had almost squashed Boss and that he had barely managed to evade her charge by jumping up and clinging to the chandelier––which had, strangely enough, gone through the same treatment hundreds of times before and still managed to hang dutifully from the ceiling. The guards and staff in the Vongola Mansion secretly took bets on when it would break.

"Sorry, Boss!" Chrome said, keeping her eye on the baby boy. "I couldn't help myself!"

Tsuna shrugged as he climbed off the chandelier. "Doesn't matter. Now, let's get a look at my uncle's grandson!" he said, jumping down from the light, taking the child from Chrome's arms and smiling at him. "Hello, Harry," he said.

Harry's eyes were immediately caught by the glint of the Vongola Sky Ring, reaching his chubby hand toward it. "Da!" he said, tugging and staring at the ring.

Gokudera grinned. "I think we have an Eleventh!" he said.

"Hey," Yamamoto protested, "Wait until he's older before we ask him to join the Mafia game!"

"He will be ready to make that choice in time," Tsuna said with a small smile. "Even Vongolas have childhoods."

~ oOo ~

Harry, now five years old, ran into the office of his Uncle Tsuna. He called his uncle's name, but his young mouth made it sound like, "Unca Tuna! Unca Tuna!" which had caused the Guardians to buy a goldfish and name it after the Tenth.

Tsuna looked up from his usual paperwork, contemplating activating his Sky Flames and just turning the pile to ashes. _No one would ever have to know _. . . But Tsuna was too kind-hearted to cause that sort of panic among his Family. _Rats_! Tsuna thought as he abandoned that plan.

"What is it, Harry?" Tsuna asked calmly, watching the running five-year-old who had the entire Vongola Famigila––and many of the other Mafia Families––wrapped around his little fingers even at this young age.

"Bianci cook my birthday cake!" the young boy said with horror.

Tsuna ran a hand down his face. "Oh no . . ."

Just a moment later, Chrome followed Harry into the room and barricaded the oak doors, eyes wide and chest heaving. "Bianchi has make Harry's cake into her Poison Cooking!"

Tsuna sighed and stood up, taking charge of the situation. He thought through all possible scenarios, coming up with possible strategies faster than Kyoko could eat cake during a limited-time bakery sale. The years of being Vongola Boss at a young age, a mere teenager, when all the other Families still weren't sure of his power and intelligence, had forged him into the capable man he was today. His countless battles and fights had honed his mind so that he could come up with plans near-instantaneously.

Then, Tsuna made his move, having picked his course of action among the millions of other actions he could take. He did so will all the bravery that only a Vongola Boss could manage.

"Yeah, Haru? Could you please bake a spare birthday cake for Harry? Bianchi managed to find the cake mix . . . Uh-huh . . . Thank you," he hung up the phone. "I've got it covered."

Harry laughed at his uncle. "Unca Tuna scared'a Bianchi."

"Would _you_ rather try to take the cake from Bianchi?" Tsuna teased with a grin, knowing that Harry had grown up with Bianchi and knew better than to tamper with her Poison Cooking.

That sure silenced the boy.

~ oOo ~

Eight years old, Harry ran into his Uncle Tsuna's office yet again, this time not running from a accidentally poisoned birthday cake but celebrating his newest accomplishment. "Uncle Tsuna! Uncle Tsuna!" he yelled with a wide grin.

"What is it?" his uncle asked.

"I made the Sky Flames!" Harry said, excited. He held out his hands and concentrated, an orange flame flickering just above his forehead.

"Wow!" Tsuna said, pushing back his chair as Harry jumped into his lap. "That's great, Harry! Now you can have Reborn tutor you!"

Suddenly, Harry turned pale. "R-Reborn?" he stuttered in shock and fear.

"Of course," Tsuna said with a kind smile. "Reborn will be able to teach you to focus your Flame into a usable form."

The adult Reborn walked calmly into the room, smiling as he saw that the number one potential Eleventh Vongola Boss candidate had already activated his Sky Flame and was now eligible for his tutoring.

"Chaos." The Vongola's top hitman intoned his personal greeting, thankful that he could properly pronounce it now that he wasn't a baby anymore. He shuddered in remembrance. Oh, that had been so embarrassing. He had had to become so much better at acting to keep people from asking what a toddler was doing acting like an adult. A hitman adult, to be precise.

Harry turned quickly to his uncle, eyes wide and pleading as he clung to the Tenth like an octopus. "No! Please don't!"

"Sorry," Tsuna said, watching his young charge with pitying eyes, "But I _did_ make him agree to go easy on you."

Harry screeched in denial, running toward the window and preparing to jump three stories down to the ground like the Vongola Guardians had taught him to do.

Reborn smiled, hiding his absurdly strict nature under a thin mask. "Now, now, Harry. Don't make me come searching for you. You're my new student, and I don't want to have to go through the hassle of teaching you _discipline_," he said as Leon the Shape-Shifting Chameleon, who had been sitting on the brim of his fedora, turned into a what looked like a toy water gun but was actually Reborn's greatest weapon.

Harry immediately jumped down, landing easily on the grass and running into the nearby forest. "Only if you catch me!" he yelled, planning to hide in the secret safehouse that he knew Uncle Tsuna had in the forest in case it was needed.

Before Reborn jumped down through the window after him, Tsuna stopped him with a sharp look.

Unlike their before joking faces, now they were both extremely business-like.

Tsuna raised his head toward his former tutor and mentor, brown eyes deadly serious. "I trust you with my life, Reborn," he said. "You taught me everything I know. And you can teach Harry how to defend himself and his friends. But I promise you . . . _if you harm a _**_hair_**_ on his head, I will _**_not_**_ forgive you easily,_" Tsuna said, eyes flashing orange with the Sky Flames before turning back to their usual brown. This wasn't like Tsuna's own time, when the Ninth was already old and desperately looking for the Tenth to quickly take over. Harry had plenty of time––decades––before Tsuna had to retire.

Reborn didn't doubt Tsuna for a second, grinning as he pushed his fedora rim up with his gun barrel to look down at his best student. "You're still a little early to be telling me what to do, brat," he said, teasing him. Reborn knew that he was being trusted with the Vongola's treasure––its future, its family, its heart––and that he would never harm his favorite student's nephew.

Well, not _too_ much.

Tsuna grinned again, looking much younger than his twenty-five years. "Then, by all means, go catch the little guy," he said, returning to his work. He'd already known that Reborn wouldn't even dream of truly harming his nephew unless he had no other choice––and even then Reborn wouldn't go far. Reborn was good at squashing emotions when he needed to, but he had a weakness.

Reborn was just as fond of Harry as anyone else in the rather sizable Vongola Mansion.

~ oOo ~

Ten years old, Harry stood straight and tall a short distance away from his Uncle Tsuna, the hitman tutor Reborn protectively standing at the boy's side. His clothing was neat and tidy, a fedora similar to his tutor's laying on his head. Harry was in the Great Hall of the Vongola Mansion, at the bottom of the grand staircase that led to the second floor. The young boy was facing the double doors that connected to the outside.

The Great Hall was, indeed, great. It had existed for hundreds of years, since the Vongola Primo––the founder of the Family that so many people still proudly served––had had it specially built to be not only a fortress of physical protection for the people under his care, but also a haven to the mind and spirit.

It was beautiful, with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the patterned white ceiling. The floor was a chessboard pattern of black and white marble tile. It was very large, reaching two stories high and able to hold hundreds of people. The double doors leading to the outside world were built of a dark wood, simple and strong.

This was the stronghold of the Vongola Family. All Vongola felt safe here, especially since the Vongola Boss could usually be found in his office on the second floor. Since the Vongola Boss was here, a few Guardians could also be found on the grounds at all times––no matter what.

Harry had been forbidden to meet any full Families for a long time, only allowed to meet individual friends of his uncle for his own protection. But Reborn had announced to his uncle that Harry was prepared to protect himself if necessary––well, at least while either Reborn himself or a Guardian was with him.

It was only fitting that the first Family that Harry officially met was the Cavallone Family. The Cavallones were led by Dino, Reborn's student before Tsuna. Both Dino and Tsuna thought of each other almost as brothers, so Dino's Family was one of the most trusted in the Mafia.

Harry shuffled his feet a little bit, hoping to not embarrass himself. He looked toward his uncle, who was standing like a pillar of strength with Gokudera to one side and Yamamoto to the other. Though the others were often out on their own Family business, Gokudera and Yamamoto were almost constantly in the Mansion.

Reborn studied his student, fedora hiding his face as he pondered his student's progress. Reborn had started teaching him officially two years ago, and before that the Guardians had taught him––as they sometimes still did. Unlike Tsuna, Harry could take his time gathering the next generation of Vongola Guardians.

Harry was going to be prepared to gather the Guardians in a few years, though. The boy already knew almost everything necessary to become a Boss. Reborn smirked. And he was only ten! He was definitely gifted, and Reborn had challenged his student with hard schoolwork and high standards.

The boy already knew the different languages that the Mafia Bosses needed to know––English and Spanish because of their popularity, Italian because that was what the Mafia _spoke _(being in Italy and all), and Japanese because Tsuna had many contacts in his home country. Then once Reborn took into account Harry's already respectable fighting skills, those skills cultivated since his arrival and Harry's natural gift for leadership, Reborn could freely admit that Harry was once of his favorite students (just behind Tsuna himself, but that was because Tsuna had been so fun to terrorize).

Harry quickly whirled around in terror as he felt Reborn's glare for looking away from the doors, sweating in horror at what sort of unnatural punishment would befall him. Ten laps around the mansion, if he was lucky. It was more likely that Reborn would drop him into the Amazon again and see how long it took for him to get out.

The doors flew open and Dino walked in, flanked by a dozen of his Family members. "Lookie here––it's the Little Vongola!" he said energetically.

Harry sulked. "I'm not little anymore! I can already use the Hyper Will Flames!"

Dino just continued to grin, turning to Tsuna. "How have you been?"

Tsuna shrugged. "So-so. The Varia want to be sent to take care of a problem with some of the minor Families, but other than that it's been pretty peaceful."

Harry jumped up and down happily. "Yeah! The Guardians have been able to visit a lot more lately!"

Reborn sighed. "The problem is that it is _too_ peaceful. There's something suspicious about it . . . I can feel it in my blood. Something is going to happen soon."

"Don't be so depressing, Reborn," Tsuna said. "We've managed to take everything thrown at us so far," he said. Then he frowned. "Even so, I'll make sure to tell Hibari to be extra careful. I normally leave him be, and he usually ignores us, but he'll listen if there's a chance of the Vongola being in danger. He's a softie under his exterior." Tsuna grimaced. "––his very thick, impenetrable exterior."

Reborn nodded his head. "I understand."

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well—" Tsuna started, interrupted when an owl flew through the open doors.

Gokudera noticed a letter in its claws, but knew that Tsuna had never used birds for communication before. He turned to his Boss in question, wary.

Tsuna shook his head almost unnoticeably, eyes narrowing. _The owl is not mine._

Gokudera turned to Yamamoto. "Let's go!" he shouted, knowing that the letter could be some sort of bomb. As an explosives expert, he knew exactly how flexible his art was. He was sure that a bomb could be hidden in an envelope if the bomber was good enough.

The owl paused in mid-air. She had been in the middle of landing on the boy's arm, about to joyfully witness his disbelief at the fact that he had been accepted at a wizarding school. Now she was wildly backtracking as a silver-haired young man pushed his suit jacket back, showing countless sticks of dynamite liberally strewn inside and hanging from belts across his chest. Then the black-haired person standing next to the bomber moved, wooden stick in his hand. Before the owl's even-more-wide-than-usual eyes, the other human flicked his hand and the wooden sword suddenly became very sharp metal––glinting in the sunlight streaming through the ornate windows.

"HOOT!" the bird called, making an impressive arial u-turn.

"I've got it!" Gokudera yelled, throwing dynamite toward the bird, the explosive sticks twisting and turning as they followed their target.

"HOOOOT!" the owl said in distress, flapping wildly as explosions popped around her.

The bird looked around the large room, seeing two groups of humans. The first was near the door, a man with blond hair followed by a dozen men in business suits. The second group was at the other end of the room, with the soon-to-be Hogwarts student, a man in a fedora with a chameleon on the brim next to him, a young man standing calmly in the center and watching the bird with brown eyes, the staff of the Mansion in a neat row, and the silver- and black-haired _barbarians_ that had attacked an innocent postal bird for no reason whatsoever after hours and hours of flight from England to Italy.

The _nerve_!

But the owl didn't have the time to truly become upset, since she was still running––or, rather, flying––for her life. "HOOT!"

As Yamamoto and Gokudera continued to run after the panicking bird, Tsuna turned to Harry with a slight sigh. "It looks as if I'll have to help," he said.

Harry's eyes suddenly glowed with excitement. Uncle Tsuna rarely used his Sky Flames when he was in the Mansion. "Cool!" the boy exclaimed.

That seemed to be the signal for every person in the Mansion to attack the innocent bird.

Thankfully, the Great Hall was not ruined by the antics of the group, having been built with one last quality in mind––the absurdity that found itself in every Vongola generation.

~ oOo ~

Hours later, Tsuna held onto the bird with a victorious gleam in his orange-colored eye. The bird was held by its talons upside-down, and was noticeably covered with ash and missing a few feathers.

The bird struggled out of the grip of the short human adult and flew toward the wizard boy, who had been watching the events with a very large bowl of popcorn and a can of soda. She perched on the edge of the antique armchair the boy was sitting in, raising her talon for him to take the letter.

The boy looked confused. "For me?" he asked.

"Hoot," the owl replied weakly in agreement.

"Oh, thanks," the boy said with an innocent smile, taking the letter and beginning to read it. He ignored the crowd of people in various states of exhaustion.

"H––" the bird started, noticeably tilting toward the side, "––oot," she finished faintly, falling to the ground unconscious.

Tsuna and the rest of the group dove toward Harry, taking the letter right out of his hands and playing hot potato with what they still thought might be a bomb.

Finally, Mukuro walked into the room after finishing his mission and raised an eyebrow at the state of his Family––they, too, looked like they were 'missing a few feathers' (in other words, the owl had dived on them and pulled out chunks of hair). Then he caught sight of the unconscious owl, becoming instantly furious.

The entire group flinched as Mukuro walked toward them, suddenly wielding a trident. "Why is there an unconscious owl over there?" he asked in a low voice.

"Um . . ." Tsuna started, eyes wide as he hesitantly explained. "We thought it was holding a bomb . . .?"

"Try again!" Mukuro yelled, charging toward the group.

"AH!" Tsuna yelled, running as fast as his legs could take him. "We all know that you hold a certain fondness for owls after being one for a while, but you really don't need to go this far!"

"Just _die_, Vongola!"

~ oOo ~

"Have you received the acceptance letters?" Dumbledore asked McGonagal as they ate breakfast.

"All but one . . ." she said worriedly, placing her napkin down beside her plate wearily. "Harry Potter's."

All the Hogwarts professors turned to stare at McGonagal in shock. They then suddenly chorused together––no matter their House or personal differences––in utter shock.

"_What_?!"

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Those Strange People in England

* * *

Please Review; Constructive Criticism Welcomed!


End file.
